


Forget-Me-Nots & Daisies

by Femme_Fatale_0335



Series: Lessons in Floriography [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (not actually an au but it is a flower shop so), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, hi im the sister im here to tag more loll, i feel like there should be more but idk what, i was sick of the mailee content that was actually just background for zukka, im waiting for my sister to read it and help me bc shes way better at this than i am, incomplete tags be damned, replenish the Mailee tag on AO3 2020, seriously what goes here, so here's zukka as background for mailee, uhh idk what am i supposed to put here, you know what im just gonna post it im sick of waiting, you're welcome🥰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme_Fatale_0335/pseuds/Femme_Fatale_0335
Summary: When Zuko's father dies he feels forced to hold a funeral, and Mai, working in her aunt's flower shop, must provide flower arrangements for the ceremony. Normally, this would just be another day at work. The only problem? She has to work alongside Ty Lee, who she's been quietly pining after for years.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lessons in Floriography [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so timeline-wise this is maybe three or four years post-canon?? i'm not exactly sure honestly. anyway i mostly did this bc if you've read the comics you'll know mai works in her aunt's flower shop and there's nothing in canon about what line of work ty lee's family is in so i figured there's no reason they can't run a funeral home. honestly idk, anyway enjoy!!

The news came late one summer evening, just as the last glow of twilight was fading. “The Firelord is dead.” Mai dropped the armful of flowers she was carrying, scattering tiger-lilies all over the tiled floor, and stared at her mother in disbelief. “Dead? But how can that be? Was he sick?” Her mother looked puzzled.  
“Darling, he’s been wasting away for years. Surely you knew that?”  
“No, I — I saw Zuko last week, and he seemed fine. Why wouldn’t he tell me if he was sick? I could have — Mother! Why are you laughing?”  
“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to alarm you. Zuko is fine. I meant his father.”  
“His father? But he isn’t the Firelord anymore.”  
“Yes, I know. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I just can’t see that boy as a king. It seems like just yesterday he was a child, and now… Mai, where are you going?”   
“I have to go find Zuko. I hope he’s not taking this too hard…” she put the hastily gathered tiger-lilies on the counter, untied her apron and was out the door before her mother could stop her. The older woman sank into a chair. “I don’t know why he should take it hard,” she said to no one in particular, “I certainly wouldn’t, if my father had been like that.”

Mai found Zuko in the palace gardens, pensively watching the turtleducks swimming in circles in the pond. She sat down next to him and said nothing. After a few moments, he finally spoke. “I guess you heard what happened.” She nodded.   
“What’s going to happen now?”  
“Nothing, I guess. We’ll have the funeral, because if we don’t we’ll have people crawling out of the woodwork to say I’m not fit to rule if I can’t even do that right. Then we’ll just go back to normal and hope people forget about him over time. You might see more of Ty Lee during this whole funeral thing, though.” Mai tried not to look too… well, whatever it was she was feeling.  
“What do you mean?” she asked, hoping she sounded bored.  
“Well, I figured since her family is doing the funeral, and your mother and aunt are providing flowers…”  
“But I thought she wasn’t living at home anymore.”  
“She’s not. But I heard she was visiting, and one of her sisters said she might help out.”  
“Oh. Well I guess I might run into her, then.” Zuko looked a little uncomfortable, like he knew he had brought up a topic Mai preferred not to discuss. He wasn’t sure _why_ he had even brought it up. Mai always acted a little odd when someone mentioned her childhood friend, but nobody had ever gotten the reason why out of her. Zuko had his suspicions, of course, but it was best not to try to force Mai to tell you things. If she wanted to share information, she would do it of her own volition or not at all. Insisting she open her heart to you might be detrimental to your health.

The stars were out and the streets were quiet when Mai made her way back to her aunt’s flower shop. She unlocked the back door and tiptoed upstairs, to the small apartment her family lived in. It was getting late, and her younger brother would be asleep. Her mother and aunt had already gone to bed. As she passed her brother’s bedroom door, she looked in on him and saw him sleeping peacefully, smiling to himself as only a sleeping child can. She sighed. If only she could be so serene. 

She closed the door, taking care not to let it creak, and tiptoed down the hall to her bedroom. Untying her hair, she wandered over to the window and looked out at the sleeping city. Maybe not all was right in the world, but not all was wrong, either. A cool breeze was blowing, and crickets were singing in the trees, and she could hear someone laughing through an open window across the street. Tomorrow would be a challenge — the flower arrangements for the funeral home would have to be ready soon, and she knew that sooner or later, she would have to face Ty Lee and deal with… well, deal with whatever was going on with them. But for tonight, her world was peaceful. Half an hour later, she was sound asleep. 

Rain pelted the windows as Mai and her aunt started the flower arrangements the following day. There wasn’t much to say, and they worked in silence. Mai was glad that the sound of the rain on the roof filled the silence; she didn’t feel much like talking.

It was easy to lose yourself in the rhythm of the task: selecting the flowers, trimming the ends, forming the wreathes, setting them aside and starting over. It could get dull, but Mai didn’t want it to end. That would mean having to bring the wreaths to the site of the funeral, and who knew who she might run into there? She wondered if she could make this step last longer — maybe even until tomorrow. Or maybe she could get someone else to deliver the flowers for her. Her mother would probably do it, if she asked nicely. But then she would want to know why Mai didn’t want to go, and Mai would either have to tell her, or come up with an excuse that sounded convincing. No, she would just have to face the music. She couldn’t put off seeing Ty Lee forever — they were old friends, after all, and… “Mai? Are you all right?” She snapped out of her reverie and looked at her aunt. “I’m fine, aunt Mura. Why?”  
“Your hand is shaking. Here, give me those scissors. I don’t think you should be handling sharp objects.” Mai handed over the scissors.  
“Are you sure you’re alright? You look strange.”  
“I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all. Do you mind if I take a break?”  
“Of course not. Take as long as you like.”

Mai climbed the stairs to her bedroom, closed the door and let herself fall backwards onto the bed. She almost felt like laughing: what had gotten into her? She had never been the type to get so worked up over something so innocuous as seeing an old friend after a while. And that’s all it was, really: Ty Lee was an old friend, and they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. No point in building this up into something it wasn’t. Still, the last time they had seen each other, Mai had felt like maybe their friendship was headed towards something else… But that was exactly the kind of stupid, romantic nonsense she had to disabuse herself of. Nothing was going to come of this. She might as well admit it to herself. 

There was a knock at the door. “Mai?” said her mother’s muffled voice, “Mura and I have finished the flower arrangements. Can you deliver them?”  
“O.K.”  
“Can I come in? Mura said you weren’t feeling well.”  
“I’m fine. I was just a little tired, that’s all. I’m better now.”   
“All right. The flowers are by the door. It’s stopped raining, so you should go now, before it starts again.”

The funeral was to be held at the palace. The walk from the flower shop was short, but Mai still had time to run through dozens of possible scenarios in her mind before she got there. Somehow, every positive outcome seemed impossible and every negative one, no matter how outlandish, seemed perfectly plausible. By the time she arrived at her destination she had all but convinced herself that this errand was going to be a disaster. She squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and walked in. Maybe she could just drop off the flowers and be out of there before anyone saw her. But no such luck.

As soon as she walked through the gates, a familiar voice called her name and someone pulled her into a hug. She tried to extricate herself, but to no avail. Mai wasn’t a hugger. Never had been. Everyone who knew her knew better than to break the “no hugging” rule. Everyone, except… “Ty Lee! What are you doing here?”   
“I’m helping my mom with the funeral arrangements. I thought Zuko told you.”  
“Right. He did. I just… er… forgot.” _Nice going, loser,_ Mai thought, _now she probably thinks you’re a total idiot._  
“Oh. Well, anyway, did you bring the flowers?” Mai nodded.  
“They’re over there. I hope they’re all right. Nobody told us what we were supposed to do so we just did the usual — calla lilies and white roses.”  
“I’m sure that’s fine. If there’s a problem I’m sure you’ll have time to deal with it.”  
“Guess so. Well, I’ll see you around.” Ty Lee looked a little disappointed.   
“You’re leaving already?”  
“Have to. They’re going to need help at the shop. It’s, um, rush hour.” Ty Lee raised an eyebrow.  
“Rush hour? At a flower shop?” Mai nodded, trying to look convincing.  
“Yeah. Lots of people want flowers right about now because… they need them to… well anyway, I know they’ll be waiting for me, so I’d better go.” She picked up the basket she had brought the flowers in and left, willing herself not to look back at her friend.

Ty Lee watched Mai’s retreating form until she disappeared around a corner. The rain had long since stopped, and the afternoon sun was turning the puddles in the street into sparkling silver mirrors. Everything seemed shrouded in a soft, dreamy mist. Ty Lee sighed. Mai had seemed so eager to get away from her. Rush hour? What kind of excuse was that? Was Mai really so uncomfortable around her that she felt the need to make up a story like that to avoid spending time with her? And she had spent the long months since they had seen each other daydreaming about what might happen at their next meeting… well, that was what came of letting your imagination run away with you. She had probably just imagined those looks Mai had given her when they had last seen each other. Built up a few innocent glances into something they weren’t. Just wishful thinking, nothing more. Silly, romantic nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai was ringing up a customer’s order when she heard the door open. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself, a little bitterly. The customer was buying columbine and purple hyacinth: flowers for foolishness and sorrow. She looked up to see who had come in and in spite of her best efforts, her heart skipped a beat: it was Ty Lee. “Do you need anything?” she asked, trying to sound casual.  
“Can you change the wreaths? Zuko said he forgot to tell you he wanted peace lilies, not calla lilies. He’ll pay extra for the oversight, of course. Do you think you can have them for tomorrow?” Mai blinked a few times.  
“I — of course. I’ll bring them over around midday, if that’s all right?” Ty Lee thanked her and left, and Mai sighed. To think she had been silly enough to think Ty Lee had come back just to see her! Of course it was just a problem with the flowers. It was always just a problem with the flowers. Ty Lee didn’t want to see her, if she did, she would have come home for a visit sooner. If Ty Lee had wanted to see her, she would have made an effort. But she didn’t, so there was no sense in dwelling on it. If she wanted to have the flowers ready for tomorrow, she might as well get started.

The wreaths were finished late the next morning, and Mai brought them over at midday, as promised. As much as the thought of running into Ty Lee scared her, she was a little disappointed when the only person she saw when she delivered the flowers was a servant she didn’t recognize. She wandered into the palace gardens, telling herself she was looking for Zuko but secretly hoping she might run into someone else. Ty Lee, however, didn't seem to be hanging around that day. Instead, she found sitting alone in the shade, looking somewhat gloomy. He brightened slightly when he caught sight of her. “Mai!” he said, gesturing for her to sit down, “What are you doing here?”  
“I was just bringing the new wreaths over and I thought I would drop by.” Zuko looked a little confused, but said nothing. “Is Ty Lee around?” asked Mai, before she could stop herself.  
“No. I haven’t seen her since yesterday. Why?”  
“No reason. I just wondered.” Zuko nodded slowly, as if he didn’t quite believe that answer but didn’t want to go to the trouble of asking any more questions. Mai changed the subject before he could follow up. “When is the funeral?”  
“Tonight.”  
“So soon?”  
“Yes. Frankly, I’ll be glad when this is over. The last thing I want to think about is my father.” Mai nodded. “Well, this time tomorrow he’ll be nothing but ashes and you won’t have to.” 

Walking home in the glaring midday sun, Mai was conscious of an abstract kind of sadness in the pit of her stomach. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was a little disappointed that the funeral was so soon. Of course, she was glad Zuko wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, but she knew she would be losing her excuse to see Ty Lee. As awkward as their two most recent interactions had been, Mai hated the idea of not seeing her. But that was crazy talk. How could she be so selfish? Obviously the most important thing here was Zuko being able to move on, not her own silly unrequited crush. _But what if it’s not unrequited?_ Asked the ever-hopeful part of her mind that refused to be silenced, _What if she does like you back? You’ll never know if you don’t tell her._

Mai didn’t go to the funeral. Sokka went, saying Zuko would need moral support. But Mai sensed that with the notable exception of his boyfriend, Zuko didn’t really want anyone to attend. It might make it harder for him if he felt he had to prove he was grieving. Instead, she carefully constructed a bouquet of flowers, tying it with a pink silk ribbon, and waited until the time the funeral was supposed to end. She slipped out the back door and headed for the palace. 

She had hoped she might find Ty Lee — and only Ty Lee — somewhere outside the gates, but no such luck. She wandered into the gardens, knowing her old friend had liked it there when they were children. She noticed Zuko and Sokka, sitting together in the grass. Both were wearing the white clothes that were traditional at funerals, and they looked almost ghostly in the moonlight. She tried to sneak past them without being noticed, but again, she wasn’t so fortunate. Sokka called her over. “Mai! What are you doing here so late?”   
“I — I was just looking for Ty Lee. I thought I would say goodbye before she leaves tomorrow.” She tried to hide the flowers, but she wasn’t fast enough.  
“Who are those flowers for?” Asked Zuko.  
“No one?” Zuko and Sokka both looked at her pointedly.  
“O.K., fine, they were for Ty Lee. But it’s stupid. She can’t possibly feel the same way.” Sokka looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Fine, laugh at me,” said Mai bitterly, “I let myself believe she might love me, but I know now that was stupid. Go ahead and laugh, it’s funny. Hilarious, even.” She turned and tried to leave, fully intent on storming off, but Zuko grabbed her arm. “Mai, wait. That’s not why he was laughing.” Mai crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow?  
“No?”  
“No. it’s just — well, Sokka kept telling me he thought there might be something between the two of you, and I never believed him. I guess he was right after all.” Mai was a little insulted, and said so. Then she added, “It’s stupid anyway. She doesn’t like me back.” Zuko hesitated before speaking. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I probably shouldn’t tell you this but… I never asked for the wreaths to be changed.”  
“He doesn’t even know the difference between a peace lily and a calla lily.” said Sokka.  
“Hey! But he’s right, I don’t. Anyway, that’s not the point. Mai, I think Ty Lee made that up so she could see you again.” Mai was stunned. She stood there staring silently at Zuko for several long moments. “Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Sokka, “She’s over there, under that tree.”

Mai walked over to Ty Lee, her heart beating a mile a minute. Twice she almost turned back, but she didn’t want Zuko and Sokka to think she was a coward. Ty Lee was staring dreamily at the stars, looking more beautiful than ever in the moonlight. Mai sat down next to her in the grass, and Ty Lee beamed at her. “Mai! It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Mai took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Can I tell you something?”   
“Of course. Is everything O.K.?” Ty Lee looked a little worried, so Mai reassured her.  
“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry. But please don’t interrupt me while I say it. This is hard enough as it is.” Ty Lee agreed not to interrupt, so Mai took another deep breath and kept talking. “Ty Lee, I love you. I’ve always loved you. For a long time, I just didn’t know it, but now I do, and I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I would never forgive myself if I let you leave without saying anything.” Ty Lee looked shocked. Mai felt like crying.  
“I’m sorry. I never should have said anything. Now I’ve ruined everything. I’ll go now. I didn’t mean to —” she didn’t get to finish her thought, because Ty Lee had pulled her close and kissed her. 

When it was over, Mai remembered the flowers. “I brought you these,” she said, handing her the bouquet. “What are they?” asked Ty Lee.  
“They’re — nevermind, it’s corny. You’ll laugh at me.”  
“No I won’t! Tell me!”  
“Fine. They’re forget-me-nots for memory, daisies for hope, and pink camellias for longing. See? I told you it was —” Ty Lee interrupted her.  
“Mai, that’s not corny at all! That’s… that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Mai smiled.  
“You deserve it. I wanted this to be special.” Ty Lee kissed her again, and once again she felt like crying, but this time it was because she was so incredibly, indescribably happy. 

They left the gardens holding hands, both too happy to talk. Mai knew Zuko and Sokka were watching them, but for once she didn’t care what anyone thought. The girl she had loved for so long, the girl she had been pining after for months, firmly believing that anything more than a friendship between them was impossible, loved her. How could she help being happy?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
